Memories
by Kysarin Natsumoto
Summary: The memories that has been once lost, will it come back? HitsuKarin and IchiRuki
1. Introduction

**I was casually typing up my other HitsuKarin fic when I suddenly got the idea for this new fic~**

**I will try and update as much as I can but this is only an Introduction~**

**I hope you will like it~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I will make HitsuKarin so true if I owned it...**_

* * *

**__**Introduction 

"Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon emerged out as if ripped the hollow into two parts. "Are you hurt, Karin?" Hitsugaya lend out a hand to Karin with Hyourinmaru on the other hand. Karin took Hitsugaya's hand and shook her head. She wasn't injured or anything, since Hitsugaya has killed the hollow that was going to kill her.

"Thanks, Toushiro." Karin smiled as she patted away the dust off her uniform.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou." He sighed and put back his zanpakutou.

"Only if I was a shinigami, I will call you Hitsugaya Taichou." Karin grinned as she took her school bag and walked back home. Hitsugaya followed her just in case that another hollow will attack her. "So, Toushiro. Why did you come to Karakura town for this time?" Karin asked. What mission will cause a taichou-level shinigami to come to the real world?

"Matsumoto wouldn't come so I just have to replace her. Hollows are starting to appear more often in the real world. I'm just here to check how much has it increased." Hitsugaya spoke as he crossed his arms right across his chest.

"Then do you want to come to our place for today? Ichi-nii is also at home today so you can be with him." Karin smiled as they both walked to Kurosaki Clinic. Hitsugaya didn't answer but he still followed her all the way to Kurosaki Clinic.

"Tadaima!" Karin took off her shoes as she led Hitsugaya in her house.

"Karin-chan, you brought your boyfriend back home again?" Yuzu asked as she turned back, seeing Karin with a boy around her height.

"Toushiro isn't my boyfriend, Yuzu! I said that before!" Karin shouted as she looked at Ichigo, who was watching the television.

"Onii-chan, look look, Karin is denying." Yuzu called for Ichigo, who turned his sight to Hitsugaya, with a death glare.

Hitsugaya walked towards Ichigo and gave him a punch in the face. "What are you think, Kurosaki Ichigo?!"

"I didn't do anything." Ichigo denied as he blocked the punch with his hand. "So what are you doing here?" He asked as Hitsugaya sat on the edge of the coach.

"I will need to go soon anyway." Hitsugaya spoke as he left his gigai. "And also, Yamamoto So-taichou is asking you to replace the third division captain seat." Hitsugaya headed for the door as Ichigo shrugged. He still has Karin and Yuzu to take care of. "Think about it, Kurosaki." Ichigo focused back onto the television.

"Toushiro, where are you going?" Karin pulled onto his arm, stopped him from going.

"Urahara's shop."

"I'm going with you then!" Karin spoke as she put on her shoes.

"W-What? What for?" Hitsugaya stopped. _Why does Karin need to go the Urahara for? _He wondered as he left the house.

"I need to get some stuff from Urahara for getting rid of those spirits and ghosts shit." Karin explained as they both headed towards Urahara's store.

"Korewa korewa… isnt this rare to see you two together here?" Urahara opened his fan as he stroked the black cat in his laps.

"I came to get some stuff for those spirits and ghosts." Karin spoke as she sat down near the table, Hitsugaya asked Urahara to open the senkaimon so he can get back to Soul Society. Rukia walked out the senkaimon right after Hitsugaya went in.

"Isn't this Kuchiki-san? What brought you here?" Urahara asked, still stroking the black cat.

"I'm taking care of the hollows appearing at this town for a few months." Rukia spoke as she saw Karin.

"Karin…?" Rukia looked, her violet eyes showed confusion.

"Ruki-nee… I just came here to get some stuff from Urahara." Karin smiled and thanked Urahara as the two left the shop.

Rukia smiled at Karin as they both walked back to Kurosaki Clinic, happily, chatting casually like sisters.

* * *

The fresh red blood scattered on the cold concrete as Karin opened her eyes with her remaining strength. She reached her hand out to Rukia. "Ruki-nee…" She couldn't bear it. _It hurts, my body hurts. I can't feel anything. _Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't know what happened she couldn't hear anything. She knew she was right in front of Kurosaki Clinic, her home. She saw more shadows crowding around her.

She couldn't hear anything.

"Karin! Karin!" Ichigo grabbed onto his dearest sister's hand, Karin wanted to look at his dearest brother's face again, but she couldn't move. She felt she was held by someone. It was Isshin. Isshin rushed back to the clinic, telling Yuzu to call the ambulance, and he, trying to do the best he can to make Karin survive.

Just as Yuzu started dialling the ambulance, Karin closed her eyes. She felt nothing, but coldness. The coldness reminded her of Hitsugaya, but his coldness was different to the coldness now. Memories started flashing through her mind, the memories with Yuzu, her dearest sister, how they cried over because Ichigo was still sad from their mother's death; the memories with Isshin, her dearest father, who always loved her with all he got; the memories with Ichigo, her dearest brother, who always protected her from danger; the memories with Toushiro, her dearest friend, who has protected her, who has helped her, who has always been there for her; the memories with Rukia, her dearest sister-in-law to be, she was kind, and warm hearted, although she doesn't know Rukia much, but she loved her. But now, everything is going to be gone, forever.

"KARIN!"

* * *

**So this is the introduction~**

**Please Review about comments of the introduction~ **

**And also for things that you would like to happen, I might include it in my fanfic~**


	2. Chapter 1

**The very first chapter of Memories! **

**It's very short because it's late here and I will need to go bed soon. **

**I will be updating tomorrow~**

**I hope you like it~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been five years since Karin's death. Yuzu has been living alone at the real world, saying that she couldn't leave this world, and has always visited Karin's grave, which was right next to their mother's grave, Kurosaki Masaki. Yuzu refused Ichigo's request of going to Soul Society and live together, she wanted to stay with Karin, her dearest sister. She was once again in front of Karin's grave, she cried. Every time she comes here, she couldn't bare herself but cry. The old man who was in charge of the grave even knew her, since she came here so often. She hugged onto Karin's grave and cuddled herself into a small ball, and sat there sobbing for the whole afternoon. Her life was now nothing, she wanted to go see Karin, but what about Ichigo and Rukia? She looked up to the sky, as the old man gave her a black umbrella.

"Young lady, it seems like it is going to rain soon. I suggest you to go back home." The old man handed her the umbrella as she took hold of the umbrella, she looked up, but he disappeared. She wasn't a little girl like five years before. She has successfully graduated from high school and now is enrolled to Karakura University. She never thought of leaving Karakura town, when she had the score to get into Tokyo University.

She opened the umbrella as the sprinkling rain suddenly started to pour down tonnes of water. She ran across the empty roads, arriving to her home, the home that only consists herself. Isshin and Ichigo have both left to Soul Society along with Rukia. She never thought of leaving here, unless she dies and goes to Soul Society. However, Ichigo and Isshin always come and visit Yuzu every month, staying at the real world for one week each time they pay a visit. Yamamoto so-taichou also agreed because he knows it will be hard for a girl to live alone and losing her family that quickly in a young age.

Yuzu took out her keys and opened her house door, Kurosaki Clinic is now closed down due to Isshin is absent, and she is learning in the medical course in university in order to restore Kurosaki Clinic as soon as possible. She grabbed a towel as she dried her wet long hair. She hasn't cut her hair since Karin's death, which has now grown very long. She placed her shoes on the shelf, which was once full of shoes, hers, Karin's, Ichigo's, Isshin's, and sometimes even Rukia's shoes were placed there. But now, there were only a few pair of shoes which were all of hers.

She walked up the stairs as she took a change of clothes and went into the shower. She placed her clothes on the shelf next to the shower. She opened the tap, as the shower head started splashing out hot steaming water down her hair, her body and down into the drain. She brushed her hair out of her face, letting the water splash on her face. She closed the tap right after rinsing the soap of her body, wrapped a towel around and dried her hair.

"Yuzu, I'm back." A voice was heard from downstairs. Yuzu's face suddenly brightened as she rushed down the wooden stairs as soon she changed into her clean clothes.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu jumped into Ichigo's laps as she smiled.

"We're here also, Yuzu." Rukia and Isshin smiled as they walked out from Ichigo's back.

"Onee-chan! Dad!" Yuzu smiled as she was embraced by the three. Rukia patted Yuzu's head. Yuzu was now taller than Rukia, she has already reached up to Ichigo's shoulders.

"Yuzu, we have good news for you." Ichigo smiled as she went to the fridge to seek for if there was any pudding. Yuzu went to the fridge and grabbed out the pudding that Ichigo was finding and gave all of the three.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked as she prepared some tea for them. She searched for some cookies that she made a few days ago and placed them on a plate and handed them to the three to enjoy themselves.

"We have found her." Rukia spoke, her voice was delighted.

Yuzu's eyes widened. Tears started to fall again.

"Onee-chan, where's she?! Can I see her? Please!" Yuzu begged as she clang onto Rukia.

"She's at Soul Society."

"I want to move to Soul Society. I don't care about university anymore! Let me go Soul Society!" Yuzu begged as she dropped the plate onto the ground.

"Don't panic." Isshin carried Yuzu as they went pass the senkaimon, leaving Kurosaki Clinic empty.

_Soul Society_

They family walked out of the senkaimon as a raven haired girl appeared right in front of them. She looked up to Yuzu, and gave her a faint smile.

"Karin!" Yuzu screamed as she hugged Karin tight in her arms. She let go of her after a while since Karin was gasping for air. "I wanted to see you so much! I missed you so much!" Tears started to fall again, but she had a smile.

Karin smiled.

"I apologize, but, have I met you? Do I even… know you?"

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 1.**

**I hope you liked it~**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2!**

**I don't mind of the reviews that much but I see that graduately the number of favourites and follows has increased more than I expected. **

**Thanks for all of your support! **

**I hope you like this chapter~ I will slowly try and increase the amount of words each chapter as the story goes on.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuzu's eyes stretched wide open with shock, she remembered Karin, every second since five years ago, and yet Karin doesn't remember her. Tears started to pour out again, Ichigo hugged her as Rukia patted her head gently.

"Karin is now a konpaku. A konpaku looses all of her/his memories of the World of Living. A konpaku will start a new life in Soul Society, with a new family, but with the same name." Rukia explained as Yuzu wiped her tears away. Ichigo stood up as his captain haori swayed by the wind.

"I think I will go back to just finish of some paper work." He smiled to Karin and Yuzu as he walked out of Rukongai District 1. "Rukia, remember to bring Yuzu to the Sereiter. I will go and ask Jii-jii about having permission for Yuzu living here." Yuzu looked out again to seek for Ichigo but he vanished within a second. She looked back to Karin; her innocent eyes stared at Yuzu with confusion.

"Karin-chan…" Yuzu sat right in front of her, they're right in one of the sheds in Rukongai, it was the wealthier part of Rukongai since it was the closest district to the Seireitei. Karin was in an old, blue yukata with snowflake patterns printed on it. She remained the same as five before as Yuzu was already a young adult looking girl. The only thing that has changed about Karin was her hair, it grew up to her waist instead of right past her shoulders like five years before. Yuzu looked at Rukia as they sat quietly in the room.

"I apologize but may I ask that who are you?" Karin broke the silence with a soft voice as she looked at the three. She was a bit shyer than when she was still living at the World of Living.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, he is Kurosaki Isshin, and this is Kurosaki Yuzu." Rukia introduced Isshin and Yuzu to Karin since Karin has been a slightly more familiar to Rukia. But Karin always felt that she had this strong bond with Isshin, Ichigo and especially Yuzu. She looked at them.

With all in a sudden, a huge mass of reiatsu was sensed by both Isshin and Rukia, Yuzu couldn't stand with the huge reiatsu coming and fainted onto the ground. Karin's head started to hurt as she stretched out her eyes wide open as her expression has slowly turned from calmness to pain. She felt something was grabbing onto her, not letting her breathe as she started to gasp for air. Her chest tangled as she felt her organs was as if grabbed and squeezed by a hand. Her sight started blurry as she stretched out for Rukia and Isshin. Images started to appear in her mind, images of a white haired shinigami; images of a light brown haired girl who was always with her; images of an orange headed who has always been there to protect her; images of an middle age looking man who works at a clinic and kept on bargaining on her but with a warm and lovable way; images a raven haired shinigami who was always with the orange head and protected her. These images flashed through her mind within a few seconds, as her sight completely turned black.

* * *

Karin's sight was recovered; she looked around where she was and sat up. She wasn't at wear she was supposed to be, but instead, she was in some better conditioned yashiki. She stood up and opened the shoji screens and looked outside. The garden was bloomed with cherry blossoms as the spring breeze rolled across, messing up her hair. She looked back into the room, and back to herself. She noticed she was in a black clothing, it was the same clothing as what Rukia, Ichigo and Isshin was wearing, a black shihakusho. She stepped out into the garden and walked towards the gardens, noticing a white haired shinigami standing right under the cherry blossoms. He was also in the black shihakusho with a white haori over.

He turned his head back and noticed Karin standing there, staring at his direction. He walked over to her and asked, "You're awake, Karin? Are you feeling better?" This was the first time Hitsugaya has actually met Karin in Soul Society, as a captain levelled shinigami and a kopaku. Karin stared at him as the images flashed back through her head again. But this time it was only images of the white headed shinigami, as dizziness struck to her head again.

The gravity pulled her body towards the ground but Hitsugaya caught the falling Karin in his arms. It has been five years since Karin has seen him, he has grown taller and his hair was longer than the last time she seen him. He looked more like a middle school student rather than an elementary school student. She looked as her mouth moved with a soft voice.

"H-Hitsu… Hitsugaya… To-Toushi…ro?" She humbled her words as she looked up to the white haired boy. His eyes grew wide with surprise when she spoke her name.

"This is the first time… we met… Karin…" Hitsugaya replied, as he helped Karin to stand up again.

"…But it seemed like… I've… met you… somewhere…" Karin went through her mind again, trying to let the images reappear, but it was just a piece of blank.

"It's first time we met, in Soul Society." Hitsugaya spoke again, as images flashed back into Karin's mind again. She remembered when she was hard time of winning the high school soccer players and Hitsugaya came and helped her, although he didn't look very willing too. She remembered that each time that Hitsugaya came to the World of Living; he would sometimes come and play soccer with her and her friends. She remembered when Hitsugaya and she went the Grandma Haru's place together at the days when Hitsugaya came to the World of Living. She remembered every single detail of the memories with him, but she just couldn't remember who was with Hitsugaya each time he comes or visits her house. She only remembered him.

"I remember you now… Toushiro." Karin looked at him as every single minute of memory with Hitsugaya appeared in her mind.

She gave him a smile, the usual Karin style smile.

* * *

**This is just a bit longer than last chapter though~**

**But to whoever read it, I hope you liked it~**

**Please Review comments about this chapter of the story so far~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lazy me has arrived again~**

**Sorry for the long wait of Chapter 3~**

**I made it a bit longer than my other chapters~ (I think)**

**And also, Miyako Tsubaki-san and I had both decided to write an IchiRuki fanfic so if you are interested you can go and check.**

**"Our Last Wish" This is the title of our newest fanfic~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I'm not that awesome to own it. **_

* * *

Chapter 3

Hitsugaya smirked, he was happy but he didn't know why. "So have you remembered anyone else?" He asked.

Karin shook her head. She only remembered Hitsugaya, there were images of other people but she just couldn't remember their names. She thought deeply again, remembering the flashbacks but the result was her heading aching more and more painfully. She lost her balance again and collapsed into Hitsugaya's laps. She pushed Hitsugaya away as she tried to stand up and balance. She walked passed Hitsugaya, having no idea where to go, but her mind just told her to head that way instead of the other.

"Where are you going?" Hitsugaya grabbed onto Karin and pulled her towards him. He carried Karin in the bridal way and shunpo-ed towards the opposite way that Karin was going.

"Let me… go!" Karin struggled but Hitsugaya held onto her tighter. With a sudden, Hitsugaya stopped out of nowhere and let go of Karin. They arrived right in front of the First Squad Barracks. "Why are we… here?"

"Kurosaki asked Yamamoto So-Taichou of your twin sister to stay in Soul Society and I was told to bring you here." Hitsugaya spoke as he leaded Karin to the meeting room. Karin followed him behind silently until they arrived. "Yamamoto So-Taichou, I have brought Kurosaki Karin here." He spoke as he leaded Karin into the room.

Yamamoto looked at her as Hitsugaya left her right in the middle of the room. Karin looked at the old man as she started to feel nervous. Everyone was either staring at her or just looking and Yamamoto.

"Kurosaki Karin." Yamamoto finally spoke, with his deep and demanding tone.

"Y-Yes."

"I have heard that you have partially regained your memories. Is that true?" Karin nodded. Yamamoto turned his sight towards the orange head captain. The captain of the Fifth Squad, Kurosaki Ichigo. "Kurosaki taichou, I will now permit Kurosaki Karin to stay within the Seireitei since I can sense her strong reiatsu by just standing there." Ichigo's face was delighted as a bright smile spread across his face. "However, Kurosaki Yuzu will not be allowed. She is only a human being and yet she has no reiatsu. Humans will not be permitted to enter Soul Society. The amount of reiatsu at Seireitei is way too much for her." Yamamoto continued as he looked back to Karin. "Kurosaki Karin, you will start the Shin'o Academy in a month's time, and I will ask Hitsugaya taichou to help you in the following month to at least control your reiatsu." Hitsugaya nodded for confirmation and Yamamoto dismissed all of the captains that were present.

"Karin! Are you feeling better?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Karin with worry. Rukia stood next to him, looking at him and Karin. Karin nodded, but she still didn't know who the orange headed guy was, and the girl next to him. Her eyes showed confusion as she stepped a bit closer to Hitsugaya. Ichigo stared at her moment as his eyes showed depression and pissed off. _Why Toushiro?! Shouldn't she be standing more to me?!_ He spoke to himself. It has been at least 100 years since he had seen her, or it just felt like 100 years.

"Karin hasn't regained all of her memories yet. Calm down a bit, Kurosaki. You need patience to wait for her memories to fully recover." Hitsugaya spoke and saw the expression through Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo stared at him with confusion.

"Then why does Karin remembers you instead?" He complained.

"Maybe because I'm with her the longest, since I was being with her most of the time after you found Karin." Hitsugaya explained.

Ichigo frowned. He was disappointed, and he was depressed, and pissed off at the same time. He patted Karin gently on the head as he left with Rukia.

"Let's go back now. We might need to start the training as soon as possible." Hitsugaya spoke as Karin followed him. He carried Karin again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew that he is going to go full speed and start training as soon as possible; she doesn't want to get dropped or fall down from this high speed and the height.

Hitsugaya let go of her when they arrived at the Tenth Squad Barracks and both of them walked towards the library located in the Tenth Squad. He pulled out a few books as the shelf turned and showed a door.

"This is where I train myself or talk to Hyourinmaru. I will start with some basic things. The Kendo room is big enough for you to train how to use shunpo." Hitsugaya explained as opened the door and let Karin inside.

Karin looked around the Kendo room and seemed amazingly big. Hitsugaya opened the lights as every corner of the room was brightened up.

"Before teaching you how to learn shunpo, let me test your reiatsu first. Focus and let the reiatsu to flow to your palms and release them out in one go." Hitsugaya explained as he put down Hyourinmaru aside. He stared at Karin and examined her concentration. Karin closed her eyes as her palms were facing to the ceiling. She felt a flow of energy started to travel through her body and slowly combining at her hands. She felt a warm feel in her palms as it started to get warmer and then hotter. Sweat started to stream down her forehead as she cannot bare the hotness anymore.

Karin opened her eyes in a sudden as burning flames emerged out of her hands, streaming up to the ceiling. Hitsugaya grabbed Hyourinmaru and cut the flames in one sway. The burning flames were frozen into a huge block of ice and slowly broke down into small and tinier pieces. Hitsugaya was surprised about the reiatsu but it was as expected from a Kurosaki. He put his zanpakutou back into its scabbard. He looked back at Karin; she was huffing and puffing for air as she rested on the floor.

Hitsugaya handed her a bottle of water out of nowhere as Karin took the bottle and gulped down tonnes of water down her throat. She gave him a smiled and thanked him. She wiped her sweat off her forehead with her shihakusho's long sleeves and stood up. Her legs were wobbling like jelly as she collapsed and sat on the floor.

"I guess we will rest for a while." Hitsugaya spoke as he focused to his inner mind. He called for Hyourinmaru as the ice dragon appeared right in front of him.

"I'm fine… Let's continue on or start on our shunpo training." Karin spoke as she stood up, grabbing onto Hitsugaya's shihakusho. Hitsugaya stared at her for a few moments until she caught up her breath. He sighed.

"If you insist." He let Karin let go off him as he stood right next to her. "Focus your reiatsu to your feet, but not too much, enough to dash." He looked at Karin as she tried and her reiatsu started to slowly flow to her feet.

"And then step forward, as if you're dashing." Hitsugaya shunpo-ed before her and stopped at the other end of the room. He looked back and watched Karin. He nodded for confirmation when enough reiatsu is focused to use shunpo. Karin stepped forward; she felt she was like the wind, as if she was teleporting. She has managed to use shunpo. She was standing right next to Hitsugaya but lost her balance. The most frustrating thing while learning shunpo is not getting balanced once stopped. She tripped herself over and clashed onto Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya held onto her waist. Karin grabbed onto Hitsugaya's sleeves and pulled onto him, trying to not fall.

_Thump. _

Karin opened her eyes as she felt something soft was under her. She lifted her head up a bit noticing the white haired captain. She could feel his breath while she inhaled and exhaled. Hitsugaya stared at the raven haired girl on top of him, being so close that their lips could meet if they move one more millimetre.

They paused themselves, staying in the position until a click sound of the unlocking of the door.

* * *

**So did you like the ending? **

**I hope you liked it though~ (And a new update will be around in a week's time)**

**Please Review comments about this story so far or this chapter~ **


End file.
